


STOLTHET (PRIDE)

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, SKAM, Teen Romance, isak/even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, Even and the squads go to Oslo Pride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, hopefully it doesn't suck. Also, I'm from Belgium so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: The original idea was not mine. I found it on Tumblr. I was given permission to write this story.

Isak was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Vilde, Even, Noora, Eva, Sana, Chris and Eskild, who were all getting ready. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a rainbow flag hanging from his shoulders, Even’s idea.

 

He felt a hand sinking in his hair, “Hey,” he smiled. His boyfriend came around the sofa and sat next to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “What is that?” Isak asked him when he saw the colours on Even’s cheeks. Even moved his head from one side to another, showing Isak the rainbow flags painted on his cheeks, “Do you like them? Eskild painted them. I can do yours if you want,” Even said, smiling, his little vampire-like fangs showing. He had even brought the wax crayons with him.

 

“Alright,” Isak muttered, standing still, letting his boyfriend cup his face with one hand. He loved the way Even held his face: not too much pressure and with care. The older boy started painting on Isak’s left cheek, staring in Isak’s eyes, two wells of pureness, never breaking eye contact. He finished and started with the other cheek, “You look better now,” he muttered. “Shut up or no sex for two weeks,” Isak grunted. Even stopped, “You would never,” but he stopped when he saw Isak rising one of his eyebrows, “Okay, I’ll keep painting.” He finished painting the coloured stripes and smiled, “Done. Don’t touch your face now or you’ll rub it off.”

 

“Excited for Pride?” a female voice said from behind. Eva approached and sat next to them. Her eyelids were now multicoloured and she had a small flag in her hands, to wave it in the air, probably. Her camera was hanging from her neck. “Have you ever been to Pride, Even?” The boy smiled at her, “Of course, haven’t you?” Eva shook her head, “It’s Isak’s first time as well.” Even turned around, “Really?” He asked his boyfriend. “Ehh… I used to be an idiot,” he responded. 

 

“Hello!” Eskild shouted, entering the room. He was wearing shiny undies with the rainbow flag over his pink, tight leggings, which matched his pink T-shirt, which read, _It’s me, bitch_. Eva started clapping and Even bursted out laughing. “Isak!” said his flatmate when he saw him, “I can’t believe that little grumpy Isak is coming to Pride,” he told him while he hugged him, “Where is everyone else?”

 

“They’re _still_ getting ready,” Isak said, loud enough for the other girls to hear.

 

“We’re ready!” Noora shouted from her room. They all turned around and Vilde appeared first, walking around as if she were on a catwalk. She was wearing a tiara with two rainbow starts coming out of her head. She and Noora had managed to sew some Christmas tree lights on her skirt, which kept changing colours.

“How did you do that?” Eva asked, impressed.

Vilde turned around and showed her friend her cleavage, “A battery. Hopefully I don’t die,” she said, beaming.

 

Noora appeared in that moment, “What do you think?”

“You look fucking good!” Eva yelled. The other teens looked at her and she looked down, blushing. Noora had dyed the ends of her white hair, creating a rainbow. She was also wearing a pair of coloured sunglasses. The lenses changed colour depending on the angle where you were standing.

 

“I’m a rainbow ballerina!” Chris shouted, running towards them and jumping at the end of the corridor, holding her multicoloured tutu as if she were dancing. 

“You look good,” Even said, winking at her.

“Don’t wink at me, Even Bech Næsheim, or I might faint,” she said.

 

“Where’s Sana?” Even asked, after laughing at Chris’ joke. He and the girl had got closer after meeting, and he was really fond of her.

“I’m in the bathroom, just a minute!”

“Why is she in the bathroom?” Eskild asked, “She could have put her hijab on in front of you four.”

“But she can do whatever she wants,” Vilde replied, “and she doesn’t want to have her head uncovered in front of us, that’s why she changes in a different room.”

“Hey, just asking!” Eskild muttered.

 

A door opened and Sana came in. The usual black hijab that covered her head had been changed for a rainbow flag, which now did the job for the old veil. They all clapped, “I think that Sana has won, guys,” Eva said.

 

“Is Linn coming?” Chris asked.

“No, she said she’d rather go out another day with less people around, she’s not fond of crowds. Shall we go?” Noora said.

“Yes, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi are already there,” Eva replied.

 

They all started leaving when Even put his flag on, tying it around his neck, like Isak. He held his boyfriend’s hand and smiled at him, “Ready?” Isak just nodded.

_________________

 

“They are there!” Isak told his friends pointing at Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, among the crowd. They approached them and the boys finally saw them.

“Isak! You look good, bro,” Jonas told him, a beer in his hand, “You should have seen what happened with Mahdi: a boy hit on him, me and Magnus told him that he liked men. There was no way for Mahdi to tell him that he was not interested.”

 

Vilde approached the group and kissed Magnus, “They’re about to move in any second, so get ready.” She then looked at Isak and Even, “You both look amazing with those flags. Like superhero boyfriends or something.”

 

Even held Isak’s hand and the boy flinched. He still wasn’t comfortable with showing affection towards Even in public, unless it was in school or with their friends, “Don’t worry, Isak. Everyone here loves you for being who you are. Remember that.” Isak gulped and nodded. People started moving forwards, the music making it impossible to listen to the person standing next to you. Even started shouting as well, and in less than a minute Noora was on Magnus’ shoulders, shouting and dancing to the music, while Sana and Chris danced with each other. Eva was taking pictures of her ex-boyfriend posing with a flag, and Mahdi and Vilde were _trying_ to have a conversation despite the loud music.

 

_“Åh hosianna, Hevenu shalom, Fem fine frøkner ska aldri dra hjem, Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri”_

 

Even stopped walking when he realized what song was being played on the bus they had in front of them and looked at Isak, “Isak! It’s our song!” he shouted against the boy’s ear. “Not my song, baby, yours. You’re the one obsessed with it!” Even shook his head, “It’s been our song since that day in the kitchen. Let’s get on the bus!” Isak frowned, but Even just pulled from him and they got closer to the vehicle, where some people helped them to get on it.

They could see most of the parade from there, their friends pointing at them from the floor. Even placed his hands on Isak’s hips, their capes floating in the air, and he got closer, singing the song and making Isak smile. Someone had thrown some multicoloured confetti from one of the buildings of the street, making the people in the parade shout even more. Isak could feel some of it falling on his hair. 

 

Even’s lips brushed his, but he was singing and not kissing him, and Isak did not like that. He wanted those lips on his lips. He felt dizzy, _Even_ made him feel dizzy. The boy finally kissed him, holding him by his chin and rubbing one of his cheek flags off in the process. Even pushed his tongue against Isak’s lips, asking for permission. Isak opened his mouth and his boyfriend’s tongue started playing with his. 

 

_“Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp, Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned, Du får alt til å sprenge i kok, D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med “_

 

The boys kissed for a while, Isak placing his arms around Even’s neck, deepening the kiss. They finally stopped, they needed oxygen. Even was about to resume their kissing session when he saw what was happening, “Isak, look at Eva.” The boy, scared, turned around and looked for her until he found his friend among the crowd. She was difficult to spot because she was _kissing_ Noora. He couldn’t even tell whose arms belonged to whom.

 

Isak just smiled, “It was about damn time,” he shouted. “Agreed,” his boyfriend replied. Isak saw Jonas, clearly shocked, staring at the girls and Vilde jumping next to them, excited.

 

“Anyways, can we dance now?” Even asked.

 

Isak smiled and started moving, his boyfriend doing the same. They danced and kissed, because that’s what couples do.

 

____________

The alarm rang and Isak groaned. “Don’t wanna wake up,” he complained. Even switched on the lights and Isak covered his eyes with his hand, groaning again. “Can we stay here?” he asked, placing his head against Even’s shirtless chest. The other boy played with his hair. Even had spent the night at their flat, they had come back late from Pride and they had all gotten quite drunk. “I could spend all my life with you here, Isak.”

 

Someone knocked on the door, “Good morning!” The two boys looked at each other, _Eskild_ , they thought. And in that moment Eskild came in.

 

“How are you two? Quite drunk, I guess. Do you min if I sit?” he said while he sat next to Isak, who had still his head on Even’s chest.

“Eskild, we’re in our underwear, shouldn’t you wait until we get dressed?” Isak asked, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Oh, little Isak. We’re all men here, and we’ve all seen men in underwear and even naked, so it’s fine.” Even laughed even harder.

Isak rolled his eyes, “I thought you’d spend the night in someone else’s house.”

“I have, he was really nice.”

“But?” Isak asked.

“But he lived with his mother and I had to leave before she woke up. Such a shame.”

 

The three of them were having breakfast when Eva appeared, wearing just a plain shirt.

 

“Hi…” she whispered when she saw them all, realizing she’d fucked it up.

“Hello!” Eskild replied, “That thing you’re wearing, it’s Noora’s, isn’t it?” he asked, smiling.

“Eh… yeah.”

“Finally,” he told her.

“I guess. Anyways, we just wanted something for breakfast, but this will be awkward so I’d better go back to… her bedroom.” The girl just left, blushing.

“Don’t be loud!” Isak shouted, which earned him Eva’s middle finger.

 

Even approached his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, his mobile phone in his hands, “Jonas just posted this on Instagram, Eva probably took it,” he told him while he placed his head on Isak’s shoulder.

 

The girl had taken a picture of them on the bus, exactly when the multicoloured confetti was falling over them and they were just staring at each other. “Do you like it?” Even asked.

 

“Not as much as I like you,” Isak replied, turning around to kiss his boyfriend, making Eskild roll his eyes.


End file.
